The Terrain Of Magical Expertise: Freak
by GenericDemonFromHell
Summary: By the time I had been found out, I had screwed so many people over that there was absolutely no chance of redemption


Circling through the "skies" of the underworld, a grin managed to make its way onto my face as the powerful wings on this tiny body kept me updraft. It had been just weeks ago since I had been cast from the heavens because of my _unholy_ use of a blessing, and I was already nearly as successful here as I was in up there.

A blessing is a gift that an angel can be born with that makes them different from all the others, and mine was the ability to alter my appearance to anyone of my choosing from my photographic memory. And I did the most sensible thing that anyone in my position would have done, use it to get anything I wanted.

By the time I had been found out, I had screwed so many people over that there was absolutely no chance of redemption, but the past is in the past, and my eyes were now set on the future.

I eyed the demon city Lillith patiently, in a form that really had no origin, but felt _right_, as I waited patiently for my target to come into view.

When I had first fallen from heaven, I was weak and pitiful, desperately using my blessing to get close to Aethers so I could end their lives and sell them, but one night, just as I transformed to do the deed, some demons had witnessed my powers and became interested in my ability, and offered me a job as their mercenary and lo and behold, here I was, enacting my third job with a reasonable amount of cash under my belt.

I mentally sighed in relief as my target finally came under my field of view, and I dived out of the air behind a building that was near them, transforming into my angel form, before mentally picking a demon to pose as.

The one I chose to replicate had a blue Mohawk, was slightly taller than the average demon with generic wings and a short tail.

A grunt involuntarily left my mouth as my whole body was bludgeoned with dysmorphia. The thing with my transformations is, I do physically transform into my intended body, but my mind still believes me to be the angel I usually am, so everything just feels wrong and different, except for when I become my small winged form, I'm not entirely sure why, but it feels just as natural to be that creature as it does to be an angel.

Shaking my head to try and clear my mind, I awkwardly make my way onto the paths as I try to get use to walking in this body and relocate my target, and do so after ten minutes.

While following this guy around for thirty minutes, I notice his wings become tense and his pace become more brisk, obviously becoming aware that I was following him. Looking around, I notice an alleyway and duck into there while mentally scrolling through my memory bank of demons. I choose one with a brown messy hair, and a similar build to the one I already was, except the wings and tail are smaller.

After I transform back into my angel form and into the new demon, I pace back and forth to try and regain my footing and beat off the feeling of being too small for my body, then head back out onto the paths to continue my intended mission.

I was lucky enough that my target had stopped at a merchant stall and bought some gems, so I was easily able to catch up to him. From the stall, he went directly to a nearby house before stopping right in front of the door and retrieving a key from a pocket inside his cloak and unlocking it.

A smile perched itself upon my lips as he entered the house and locked the door. Finally, the fun was about to begin. Running behind the house, I transformed in the small winged form, and stretched, happy to finally be able to be in skin that fit, before flying onto his roof.

Demon houses had no windows, but they did have chimneys that were usually grated over, but unluckily for them, I was able to squeeze between the gaps and make my way down to the not currently in use fire place.

I huddled into a corner and hid as I watched my target pass by, before carefully crawling out and transforming into angel form. I pulled out a mask that looked similar to my small winged form and put it on as well as my hood, since a mercenary must always hide their face or be forced to pay for their actions.

All that could be heard from the room right beside this one was the thudding of footsteps, and I waited patiently for them to re-enter the room while I tucked my wings under my cloak and my tail in my pants.

When they finally did, I nearly burst out laughing at their face of absolute horror and confusions. Reaching for a weapon that wasn't there, they backed up and exclaimed,

"What the hell are you, freak!"

I simply threw some capsules that were on a belt around my waist to the ground, where they exploded upon impact and let a pink mist escape, before responding with,

"You've already guessed~"

They began to sway and collapse to ground, while my mask prevented from breathing in the gas I unleashed in their house. Walking over to their unconscious body, I looted them of a pouch of money and the recently bought gems, before bringing out my wings to blow away the gas.

I searched their house for the weapon they'd been carrying around, a flail, and finally found it in what appeared to be a bedroom. I picked it up and transformed in to my target, a male, medium-sized, demon, with black hair, and a mischievous glint made its way into my eyes as I waited for some of the dysmorphia to fade, now the real fun was about to begin.

Running out of the house, I slapped the first guy I saw in the face with the flail, causing him to fall over, then I jumped over him and assaulted another person in the busy merchant's area wile yelling,

"Look at me! I'm Daeva and I think I'm better than everyone else!"

I duck as a demon lunges at my face, and hear him crash into a wall behind me before continuing,

"All angels are weak sissies! All fallen angels are pathetic babies who think they are cool for doing 'naughty' things! And all demons are hot-headed morons who couldn't tell a death potion apart from a love one even if they were labeled with pretty picture-_oof!_"

I'm sent tumbling to the ground as a demon sends rocks flying straight into my gut with a spell. I can hear the public out roar as many demons are now charging towards me, red sclera glaring at the asshole that just randomly started attacking demons and making fun of every species like it was up to him to decide that on his high thestral.

Hastily retrieving my mask from my satchel, I put it on even though it fits awkwardly around this face and toss a handful of capsules on the ground, not caring what their contents were. I hear hisses and look up to see demons rubbing their eyes through tears. It was eyefire, perfect!

Getting up, I bolt out from the crowd as fast I as can, and jump into the air, flapping my wings as hard as I can to get lift before diving into an alleyway and transforming into my angel form, then small winged form as I properly make my getaway.

Looking back at some demons who took to the "skies", I smile at a job well done at ruining a rich asshole's reputation.

Landing a fair distance away from the city, I transform into my angel form and, take a golden bowl out of my satchel, along with a vial of demon, which I put a drop into the enchanted dish, then use my powers to split my skin so a drop of my blood lands into the bowl as well.

Taking a step back, I listen to the blood sizzle, and watch as smoke begins to rise and take the shape of a circle, in the middle of the circle is just white since no one was currently doing the spell as well, but I was able to hear a voice,

"Iz it done?"

A smirk appears on my face as I answer,

"Of course~ What do you take me for, Byrinth?"

There's a laugh before the voice speaks up again,

"Good job Raven, or should I call you by your merzenary name, Freak? Whatever, your payment iz ready."

I let out a chuckle and say,

"Freak is fine, Raven has too many ties to heaven."

After that, all I hear is an "mm-hmm" before he forcefully ends the spell on his end. I stretch a bit before I make my way to my accommodations to pick up the cash.

Another good day has just ended.

**A/N: Woo, second story! And it's also about the Heaven and Hell AU by blackrosemimi (also hello mim if you're reading this!), I used a different POV here than my last story since I love experimenting with them, and I feel like this turned out okay besides some tense failures that I just don't feel like fixing. I focused on a bit of world building here as well and added a new element, 'blessings', which are basically natural gifts that some angels are born with, since some of the fun on Ravenfeak is his ability to transform. If you're wondering, that mask he was wearing was a plague mask redesigned to look similar to his raven hat. Eyefire is also just tear gas, and a thestral is the horse with batwings that's from Harry potter. And yes, that demon he screwed over was the random OC from last time. You also may have noticed that line that says mercenaries wear masks to hide their face, so who do you guys think I also imagine as a mercenary in this AU!**


End file.
